


He wanted to fly one more time.

by Petra1999 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Gen, Nice Draco, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Post-Hogwarts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not do anything. And then he did everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He wanted to fly one more time.

> Hogwarts had always seemed like the place he belonged,  
>  but then again it had never.  
>  He knew his heart was somewhere else,  
>  that he was created for a higher purpose.  
>  That the school was just the beginning  
>  of a journey he waited for his whole life.  
>    
>  How he had craved attention,  
>  strength,  
>  power.  
>  How he had wanted to be someone, everything,  
>  because of Potter.  
>  How he had laughed  
>  and cried  
>  when he was given such.  
>    
>  It was funny, that now,  
>  as he was standing there,  
>  looking at his old home, his prison, his hell,  
>  he understood that these things did not matter.  
>  And now he wanted to be nobody, nothing,  
>  and Potter couldn't change that.  
>    
>  As he felt tears in his eyes the man stepped closer to the edge.  
>  The bridge belonged to Hogwarts,  
>  to his previous life.  
>  It did not fit to what he was now.  
>  It would not lead him into security,  
>  peace,  
>  as Hogwarts used to offer.  
>  Not the usual way,  
>  he thought.  
>    
>  He could not blame them  
>  for thinking bad of him,  
>  for not trusting him.  
>  Had it not been him who betrayed the school?  
>  Had it not been him who fought on the dark side,  
>  against his own home,  
>  his friends?  
>  But then again,  
>  he had changed.  
>    
>  He had proven his loyality at the end.  
>  At least he had thought so.  
>  But it did not seem enough for them.  
>    
>  And again,  
>  he could not blame them.  
>  It had been to late.  
>    
>  And the man decided  
>  that he would not blame anyone  
>  except himself.  
>  As it was him  
>  who ruined his past,  
>  his present,  
>  his future.  
>    
>  And he took a step  
>  towards the edge of the bridge.  
>  It was close now.  
>  It was high.  
>    
>  He did not have anywhere to go.  
>  Anyone to trust.  
>  Because he himself was not trusted.  
>    
>  And he realised  
>  that he could not even trust himself.  
>    
>  So what purpose  
>  lay in staying alive?  
>    
>  And he took a step  
>  towards the edge of the bridge.  
>  He was there now.  
>  Just one more.  
>    
>  And he looked at the castle one last time,  
>  remembering what he had done,  
>  his decisions,  
>  regretting every single one.  
>    
>  But he was sure not to regret this one.  
>    
>  He was sure it was the best.  
>    
>  Not only for others.  
>    
>  But for him also.  
>    
>  And he took another step.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! :3


End file.
